Aku No Meshitsukai
by Setai-chan
Summary: Please READ ;D my first story here.


**AKU NO MESHITSUKAI**

**(I am your SERVANT UNDER THE DARK)**

**Original Version:Len Kagamine of Vocaloid**

**Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!Version  
**

**{Kyoya Hibari x S.M(Storymaker's Character)}**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hibari Kyoya,It belongs to KHR I own my character.

**Copyright:**SELOU WORKS(Seretai and Lelouch Works)

**Privacy Policy:**Any stealing or prohibiting is unforgiveable at all means.

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name:** Seloumierre Colonnello Di Zi Vamschier(Setai-chan's character)

**Age:**15

**Gender:** Femare(Female)

**Description:** Usually called as "Nello" in her name,and hates to be called by Seloumierre because of it's dreadful is basically strong at footwork and other means,and her source of power is her abnormal Vellomiue flames produced by her Deathperation and her official Vellomiue Ring of the Sky;has long,crimson hair and bloodlust-colored reprical eyes;has a sexy appearance and a large chest,but usually dressed at a man's attire and never wore a woman's real dress or clothing before;Has a boyish attitude and a large recognizable tattoo of the Vellomiue code aSUp.06H at her left arm starting from the left chest;has always loved red,specially the red arcobaleno Fong,and a deppicted Vongola member of the first group alliance Varia(at the age of 6 y/o);her typical type of attitude was a "yandere"s(a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle, then at one point becomes deranged, often brutally so.),becoming jealous instantly of anyone whom she sees goes near Hibari Kyoya,her fit-to-be-equal rival and crush.

In this story,she is the protagonist/antagonist SERVANT who acts boyish,and the daughter of the Queen of Mrrors,or the chaotic will be Kyoya's trusted servant and instantly future-to-be-princess,but got killed because of the treaded fate and the ressurection(Vellomiue Landerenka,Aku No Meshitsukai part 2,the modern time),she would appear as Nello,the student in Tsunayoshi Sawada's class with a male's uniform chewing lollipop and wearing a necklace that the Kyoya of the past life gave.

* * *

**SURUSHU(Slash) 1:**

This story occurred at the time of dynasties happened exactly at the time of the Christian age,at a separate continent called has five divisions:The Red Country,The Blue Country,The Green Country,The Yellow Country and the Black Red Country ruled by king Hayato Gokudera,and his princess Miura Haru,was located at the west Blue Country ruled by Yamamoto Takeshi and his assistant,Basilio or commonly called as "Basil",is located at the east north was governed by Queen Kyoko Sasagawa and her elder brother,King Ryohei Sasagawa,with a prince named Lambo of the Bovino south was covered by the Black Country,who has an unidentified ruler,but will soon ,the Yellow Country,which happens to be the most powerful,was located at the center,with Kyoya Hibari as the young prince and Tsunayoshi Sawada as one of the youngest butlers he of the rulers were of age 15 exactly,except Ryohei who is 17 years the Black and the Yellow country hav ethe same affiliations,thus making them the closest.

Madame Hibari,Kyoya's mother,had been close to Madame Valorencia,my both decided that someday,I am Kyoya would initially wed,at the right time,but I guess I do not have any choices things are going perfect...too perfect...

Until the Black Country was fellowly assassinated by the Yellow Country's reversed side,the side who defies Madame Hibari's was left except of my life,my mother kept me under the spell of the Mirror,which is definitely our closest shield.I was trapped in that world with no 0ne but there was horrible--my allies and friends,my parents,they were all slain.I could help but cry inside the mirror,and hide,but anger befeath my someday that I will destroy the Yellow Country,because I am the Black Country's last princess and race left...

**_After 10 years..._**

The princes and the princesses of the country were already grown upto age 15 Black Country was governed and divided into even spaces amongst the four countries left,and Madame Hibari was already deceased this only son,Prince Kyoya Hibari,was the one governing the yellow Country for now,and he had a different attitude towards them.

Yellow Country...

Kyoya glared at the people with an upset look.

_I hate alot of people,_he thought as he carried his royal tonfas on the side of his left wore simple clothes since he hated people staring at him and the crowd recognizing was intimidately bored,and he completely have forgotten about the death of his strained attitude was upholsery,and he would mind everyone to be BITTEN TO DEATH by his own way.

The Yellow Country loved their prince,even though that he had a sneer attitude towards must be the result of his anger for someone who killed his mother,and his childhood friend,the Black Princess of the Black Country.

_Many things happened,_he thought once more as he held his pet bird,named Hibird,on his was alone on the castle with no one to talk to,unless if the siege and castle guards were inside,but he could handle it only wanted peace in the land,and also the silence around him that he's like the other countries who seems to rejoice the crowds,he was different.

"Hibari-san!~",a voice called searching for him and was heard at the was probably Miura Haru who was making the noise.

"Temee!Keep quiet Haru-chan!",Hayato said upset as he brushed his outfit."The clothing you gave me really itches...dammit...",he mumbled.

"Eh??Stop mumbling and just follow me..!You wore it anyway..!"

"BAKAA...You forced me...!~"

"Will you two quiet up..?"Kyoya said annoyed and upset."You're destroying the peace of my Yellow Country by your annoying voices..",He added.

"WAAA!Gommene Hibari-san!!Do not bite us to death!!!",Haru yelled as she hid behind Hayato.

"*pissed look*...Oi Hibari...why don't you attend the party tomorrow...?",Hayato asked.

"Yah...WE were hoping that you would come this time..."

"...I hate crowding,specially around herbivores like you.",Kyoya answered blankly.

"Hahi!?Well you never accepted invites!Why don't you try atleast one...?"

"..."

"We're trying to be nice here you know...!"

"Kuree..Its useless to force someone like Kyoya to go...~"Hayato said intimidated and irritated."Perhaps because of Nello's sudden disappearance that he had been like this"...

Kyoya heard Hayato's words and strictly went down at full charge carrying his suddenly swung that on Hayato's chest as he madly looked at him with angerous got hit but not bruised since he didn't pulled it hard on him too much,but he was quite got scared as she saw what Kyoya's mind,he could still recall everything that happened.

"DO NOT EVER MENTION HER IN MY PRESENCE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH FOR REAL...",Kyoya stressed out.

"Why you!?!",Hayato said as he was about to hit him.

On the other hand,Tsunayoshi(I used the SERIOUS TYPE of Tsunayoshi Sawada here instead of the carefree and lame one,because it is suitable for him...xD),who was getting Kyoya's clothing,suddenly held Hayato's hand.

"...Gommene..Hibari-sama doesn't really want to hear such names again",Tsuna said as he put Hayato's hand down.

"...Juudaime...",Hayato said.(He still calls Tsuna as Juudaime here,meaning the Tenth SUCESSIVE Butler of the High-Ranked Yellow Country)He looked at Kyoya deeply but shooked and faced back."Yosh...~Nothing will change if you would always hide yourself in the dark...Kyoya...",he said walking away.

Kyoya was struck by his words,but wasn't that obvious to ,he was friends with hayato,Kyoko,Haru,Ryohei,and even Takeshi and Basil,but now,he was crucial with his attitude.

"Neehh!!Tsuna my savior!!!",Haru yelled hugging Tsuna.

"A...Anno..Lady Haru..~"Tsuna replied back.

"Haru!Ikase!~",Hayato yelled.

"hahi!?Okay okay...Bye Tsuna-kun...*wink*",Haru said bowing and even left words for Kyoya too."You could always change your mind here to,you know..",she said leaving with the Red prince and riding Schneidnel,her horse.

Tsuna watched Hayato and Haru leave while Kyoya still felt immediately approached the prince.

"..Hibari-sama..you~",He said.

"What are you doing here,herbivore...?",Kyoya asked ignoring his question.

"I...I had your new clothes prepared already...So you could wear them."

"..I don't need fashionable clothes,it's a reason for biting you to death."

"..Ah...Gommene..sire..."

_I haven't heard of her name all these years,_Kyoya thought as he walked with Hibird flying could always recall times when we were young,and that other guy,by the name of Byakuran of the Gesso Famiglia,with the royal children around,having fun on the Now is different for him,siince he was lacking some thing on his heart.


End file.
